1. Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to protective cases for mobile or handheld electronic devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, gaming devices and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective cases for mobile devices are known art. There is a continuing need however to improve their construction and usability to enhance the user experience.
Accordingly, it is here recognized that there is a need for protective cases for mobile devices that include an integrated support latch that facilitates support of the device in a use position when the case is open and facilitates a more secure closed position.